dragonagefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Dragon Age II
Dragon Age II é a sequência de Dragon Age: Origins desenvolvida pela BioWare. O jogo foi anunciado para PlayStation 3, Windows e Xbox 360 em 8 de julho de 2010 "Frequently asked questions". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07. and for Mac on January 12, 2011.title=Dragon Age II on Mac?e foi lançado em 8 de março de 2011 nos Estados Unidos e 11 de março de 2011 na Europa. Uma demonstração do Dragon Age II foi lançada em 22 de fevereiro de 2011.title=Dragon Age 2 Demo Announced O primeiro trailer da CGI, Destiny foi lançado em 17 de agosto de 2010.Totilo, Stephen. "Dragon Age II Debut Trailer Looks Slick, Pre-Rendered". Kotaku. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Uma sequência, Dragon Age: Inquisition foi anunciada pela BioWare em 17 de setembro de 2012. http://dragonage.bioware.com/inquisition/ Enredo No decorrer de uma década, Dragon Age II traça a ascensão de Hawke ao poder, no caos político de Kirkwall. A família de Hawke foge da destruição de Lothering durante a Quinta Blight, viajando para as Marchas Livres e finalmente influenciando o destino de Thedas. Hawke se torna o Campeão de Kirkwall, envolvido em intrigas que vão mudar o mundo para sempre. A história de Hawke é narrada por Varric Tethras, que está sendo interrogado por Cassandra Pentaghast - sempre em busca de Chantry, que quer a ajuda (ou compreensão) do Campeão. Personagens Principais * Hawke: Um Nativo de Ferelden. * O Arishok: Um dos três lideres supremos dos Qunari. Depois de seu navio naufragar, ele e centenas de seu povo se abrigaram em Kirkwall, aparentemente esperando pela próxima oportunidade de navegar de volta para casa. * Cassandra Pentaghast: Um membro dos Investigadores da Verdade, uma facção reservada e poderosa dento da Chantria Andrastiana, respondendo diretamente à Divina em Val Royeaux. Ela sequestra Varric para conseguir informações a respeito de Hawke. * Leandra Amell: A matriarca da família Hawke desde que seu marido, Malcolm, morreu. Ela e seus filhos são forçados a fugir de Ferelden para sua terra natal - Kirkwall, onde onde os pais de Leandra uma vez tiveram uma propriedade. * Meredith Stannard: Comandante-Cavaleiro da Ordem dos Templários de Kirkwall, a qual se torna extremamente poderosa nos anos recentes, tornando ela a pessoa mais poderosa em Kirkwall. * Orsino: Primeiro Encantador do Círculo dos Magos de Kirkwall, localizado no Cadafalso. Ele é uma figura influente, apesar da dominância politica dos templários. Companheiros * Anders: Um apóstata e ex-Guardião Cinzento, possuído por um espirito da Justiça. * Aveline Vallen: Uma soldado do exército traído do Rei Cailan durante a Quinta Podridão. Ela acompanha a família Hawke na viagem até Kirkwall. * Bethany Hawke: Irma mais nova de Hawke, uma maga apóstata. * Carver Hawke: Irmão mais novo de Hawke, um guerreiro. * Fenris: Um escravo elfo fugitivo do Império de Tevinter, infundido com tatuagens de lírio por seu antigo mestre. * Isabela: Uma capitã pirata de espirito livre e uma contrabandista, seu navio naufragou e ela acabou ficando presa em Kirkwall. * Merrill: Uma maga Dalishiana, Primeira da Zeladora de seu clã, Marthari. * Sebastian Vael: Um iniciado na Chantria de berço real que busca vingança pelo assassinato de sua família, os quais eram os regentes de Borda d'Abrigo. (Requer DLC) * Varric Tethras: Um ladrão anão e membro da Guilda dos Mercadores. Ele é um grande contador de histórias. Referências Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Dragon Age II Categoria:Jogos